


luck happens to be today

by lil_marco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Very Short one shot, long time no see, missing each other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_marco/pseuds/lil_marco
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have been busy with their own schedule and haven't been able to spend time with each other. In other words, they miss each other.or came to Mark's pleasant surprise, he met Donghyuck in the kitchen.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	luck happens to be today

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, this is my first markhyuck fic, I know this isn't the best and this is veryyyy short but please be nice~

It’s rare for Mark to even catch a glimpse of Donghyuck these days, it’s even actually consider as luck if he does. And today just happened to be one of those days. 

It’s dark outside and the street is quiet, Mark had just came back home to the dorms late from superm practice, in preparations for their upcoming tour. He tried to squeeze through the door, making a little noise as possible, not wanting to wake up his members. All Mark could think about right now is to take a quick shower and hide himself under the covers for the night and start the routine again. He felt like a robot, he admitted but the tour is just around the corner and he told himself that he must stay focused. He locked the door before turning around to see Donghyuck standing behind the kitchen counter with a glass of water in his hand. 

Just like that, all of his worries and fatigues are washed away. 

“Hey”, it came out as a whisper but Mark hears it very clearly. 

“Hey”, Mark nods and smiles gently at him before walking over to the younger. 

Donghyuck was quick to serve Mark a glass of water and the sound of pouring water was the only sound that could be heard in the kitchen. Donghyuck slid the glass over the counter for Mark and he takes it into his own hands, brushing his fingers against Donghyuck’s and lingering his touch a little longer than he intended. Donghyuck looked up only to see Mark already staring at him, he can’t help but to feel his heart pound out of his chest. It has been way too long since they have seen each other. 

Donghyuck was the first to break the eye contact, looking down at his own pajamas and Mark’s training pants. Mark smiled at the way his long eyelashes flutters on the apples of his soft cheeks. Though it’s dark, Mark doesn’t miss the way Donghyuck’s cheeks flushed a colour of peach rose under the moon light. 

“You must be tired, Hyuck”, he tucked a piece of hair behind the younger’s ear.

“I was waiting for you”, Donghyuck confessed.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting”, Mark apologised, practice today was longer than expected because they had changed some of the choreography and positions, stretching the practice two hours later than they usually would. Mark noticed that Donghyuck’s eyes were slowly dozing off. 

“You should go to sleep”, he said as he kissed him on the forehead.

“Good night, get some good rest, hyung”.

After a quick shower, it was already 1 am in the morning. He noticed that Donghyuck’s door was left slightly opened, he knew that he does this when he wants the older to join in bed for cuddles but they haven't been able to do so for the past couple of weeks. Soon later, he dipped into Donghyuck’s bed and slid himself under the shared blanket. Mark’s chest met Donghyuck’s back when he slowly wrapped his arm around his slim waist and his face nuzzled into neck. He missed this. He missed it so much. He missed the scent of floral and honey, all kinds of sweetness when it comes to the boy who lays beside him. He missed the warmth of Donghyuck’s body, he craved it, he craved for his touch. But Mark being Mark, he would never say it out loud. 

“I missed you”, he whispered inaudibly against the back of his neck. 

“I hate you”, Donghyuck shifted in Mark’s embrace and clasped onto his hand tightly. Mark was too tired to even be shocked and come to the realisation that Donghyuck has been awake the whole time. 

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Next time, say it to my face, stupid” 

Mark giggled at his pettiness and rolled him over until they’re laying next to each other face to face. Donghyuck frowned at him and Mark just couldn’t help but boop his little nose, which only earned himself a string of whines. 

“What if I don’t want to?”, he teased.

“Then what are you doing here?”, attempting to kick Mark off the bed but Mark was quick to tangle his legs around Donghyuck’s own and pull him in closer, trapping the younger in his arms. 

“Just say you miss me and go, gosh”, he pouted his lips, attempting to turn his back facing wall but instead he was just squirming around because of Mark was holding him so firmly.

“Seems like someone has gotten cuter while I was gone” 

“Oh, what have they done to my little shy boy Mark-hyung?”, knowing certainly well that he was referring to the confident members of Superm, Baekhyun and Lucas.

“What about it?”

“Nothing, I guess I can work with this too”

“Oh? Can you really?”, Mark asked, sounding like a challenge. 

“I like it”, Donghyuck’s smirk turned into a smile and he bit his lip to test him.

“Well, I guess you’ll like this too”, Mark unwrapped his arms around Donghyuck and hovered above him, supporting himself by the forearm on the side of Donghyuck's head. He gently caressed his soft cheeks and inched closer until their noses touched and their lips grazed delicately against each other, eyes never leaving Donghyuck’s own.

“I do”

Mark loves it when Donghyuck looks at him like that. Eyes wide opened, lips parted and warm breath on his own lips. It has been a while since he got a chance to see him like this and he thinks Donghyuck looks even prettier up close.

“I missed you”, Mark finally confessed to his face.

Donghyuck pulled on mark’s collar to close the last remaining gap between their them, lips molding together perfectly just like how it always did. Mark moved his lips slowly, savoring every moment of it. Donghyuck tasted like suckle honey, oh so sweet. Mark craved for this so much and now he is addicted. Donghyuck pushed himself up and looped his arms around Mark’s neck, deepening the kiss with want. With a swift movement, Mark switched their positions so he lays against the mattress and Donghyuck straddles his thighs on top of him. Mark stares at him with a hint of lust. 

“You need to stop staring at me like that or I’m going to lose it”, he said as he covered Mark’s eyes with his hands. Mark pulled his hands down and intertwined them together.

“You just… you’re so pretty”, letting the words roll off his tongue, feeling his heart beat as he stares at him but it pounds even faster when Donghyuck dives down back to his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. Mark slid his hands under Donghyuck’s shirt, ran his fingers up and down his back, the tingling sensation makes him whine and gasp, and with that, Mark glided his tongue across Donghyuck’s lips, who opened his mouth wider inviting Mark in. 

After some time, Mark was the first to pull away to catch his breath and calm himself. Donghyuck rolled on the side and laid on Mark’s arm, finding a place called home in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a while, just updating each other what they have been up to and how Donghyuck had some free time to visit his parents and hang out with his younger siblings. Mark misses his little siblings, he used to see them all the time. The way they would always jumped in front of the camera, curious to see who their brother was facetiming when Donghyuck was recovering from his leg injury... and Mark thinks about the conversation he had with Donghyuck a month ago. 

“I think it’s time I meet your parents, what do you think?”, Mark asked as he thumbs Donghyuck’s knuckles. He looked up at him and mark looked into his glassy eyes. 

“I think so too”, Donghyuck smiled with so much warmth and clutched onto Mark even tighter. “I love you”.

“I love you so much”, he kissed the top of Donghyuck’s soft brown locks.

Donghyuck let out a small giggle, tickling Mark’s neck. It’s not long left until he has to get up for practice but he just wants to stay like this a little longer. If only everyday was like this...


End file.
